Austin And Ally lemon
by Goldenmouth
Summary: Lemons ahoy.
1. Chapter 1

Austin turned the shower on. He waited for the water to turn warm. He was about to step into the shower, when his phone buzzed. He picked up his iPhone and found that he had gotten a text message from Ally.

_Hey Austin, can you come over? I need help with this song I'm writing. _

_Yeah, sure. Be there in 30 min._ Austin texted back.

He put his phone down on the counter and slipped into the shower. He began to fantazize about Ally. He smiled as his member hardened. He wouldn't ever admit it, but he was proud of it. It was 9 inches, the same color as his honey-white skin. He knew he shouldn't have feelings for Ally, but he did. And at the mere mention of Ally, he got all jittery inside. He grasped his member, and moved his hand up and down quickly, imagining Ally's plump lips around it. He shuddered, and he began spurting out ropes of creamy white cum. He quickly rinsed off.

Austin knocked on the door of Ally's room. "Ally?" he called.

Ally opened the door. "Hey Austin, come on in." Austin swallowed. Ally was wearing short black gym shorts. Really short. And a plain white tanktop.

Austin smiled. "Yeah no problem." He stepped inside and shrugged off his gray jean jacket. Ally smiled. He was about to sit down on the bed when he noticed a certain erotic novel laying open on her bed.

_"Fifty Shades of Gray." _Austin said, lifting up the book. "Naughty girl, Ally."

Ally stared at him, a blush rising up on her cheeks. "Trish lent that to me, I swear."

Austin smirked. "Really?" he said. "So if I ask Trish for a review on this book, she'll give me a good one?"

"No- don't do that-she'll get so embarrased." Ally said. Austin grinned.

"I knew it." he said. Ally shook her head.

"May I have my book back?" She asked hopefully. Austin shook his head and grinned.

"Nope." He raised the book high above his head.

Ally sighed. "Please?" she begged.

"If you can get it." Austin teased. Ally tilted her head.

"Fine," she snapped. She walked over to him and jumped up, trying to reach the book. She missed only by a few inches.

"Damn!" she said. Then she got a evil glint in her eyes. She jumped, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Austin swallowed hard. She reached, up, practically shoving her boobs in his face, and grabbed the book. Austin felt his length harden immediately. Ally slid down and paused. She felt it. Austin blushed and looked down. Ally shifted, and their crotches rubbed against each other. Ally couldn't stifle the moan that passed her lips, and she felt liquid pool around her thighs. She couldn't believe Austin had hots for her. She looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes and saw a mixture of love and lust. Austin brought his lips to hers, and it was on like Donkey Kong. His lips were firm and soft, and it wasn't slobbery at all. He didn't shove his tongue down her throat either. It was amazing. Her fingers twirled in his beach blond locks and she pulled him closer. He began walking slowly to the bed, and they broke apart. She peeled away his black T-shirt, revealing his washboard abs. They looked amazing. She stroked them, and he shuddered. He crashed down on her lips, and he took off her tanktop. He was pleased to discover that it came with a built-in bra.

Ally reached down for the button of Austin's jeans, and flicked it open. Austin tore out of them, showing his clean white boxer briefs. They looked sexy. She swallowed, and Austin peeled away her shorts, revealing a lacy thong.

"Wait," Ally gasped. "The lights. And there should be a box of condoms in my dresser drawer."

Austin stared at her. "Why do you have condoms?" he demanded. "Aren't you a virgin?"

Ally nodded. "My father got them for me," she said. Austin smiled, relieved. He opened the drawer, and opened the box, pulling out the a condom. Then something black caught his eye. He lifted it up. "A vibrator?" he asked.

Ally blushed. "Okay, so I broke my hymen with it. Is it a big deal? My first time won't hurt because of it, and it will be amazing."

Austin smiled. "All right," he murmured, and shut off the lights. Austin slipped out of his underwear, and he literally tore Ally's thong.

"Austin!" she protested, slapping his chest.

"I'll buy you new ones, I swear," Austin murmured huskily, dropping kisses down on her collarbone and belly, as his fingers moved down toward her sex. Ally's eyes widened as he slipped his index finger in. Ally threw back her head and moaned, as Austin began to thrust his hand. He slowly added a second finger, then a third. As she was about to cum, however, he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Ally panted. Austin grinned.

"When you come, it will be from something else."

Ally stared at his length. It was a really attractive one. And those balls, man, were they round and hanging perfectly.

She swallowed. She really wanted to grab it, so she placed her small hot hand on it. Austin groaned with pleasure, all his senses going haywire.

"Ally," he choked out. She slowly began to pump his hand, up and down, and he shuddered involuntarily. She rubbed down, all the way to his balls, which she gave a light squeeze. Then she laid back.

"Put the condom on, Austin." Ally said. "Rock my world, rock star."

Austin stared at her and shook his head. Ally pouted, and he tore the foil and pulled on the condom with a snap. He spread her legs wide, and thrust into her. Ally's mouth formed a perfect O. Austin moaned. She was so hot and so.. tight. He thrust again, and rotated his hips. She arched her back in pleasure, and he took a nipple in his mouth, kneading the other ones with his long fingers. Ally moaned. Austin let go of her rosy nipple, and he began to thrust, fast and hard. A sweaty sheen of sweat covered his entire body, and Ally's too. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, until finally. Ally came. Austin thrust hard, and he spilled his sticky white liquid into the condom and looked up, into her eyes. '

"I love you." Austin said.

Ally grinned. "I love you too."


	2. I suck at chapter titles

Ally woke up entangled in sheets and blankets and.. Austin. Was he still here? She rolled over, slowly. He was already awake, reading _Fifty Shades of Gray _with an amused expression.

"Hey," Ally murmured, and it caught Austin's attention.

"Hey," he murmured back softly, putting the book away. He leaned over and kissed her. She gripped his shoulders and boosted herself up onto his lap.

She pulled back. "Last night..." she said. Austin looked at her, a mixture of fear and excitment.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Was it just a one-night stand?" Ally asked, looking anywhere but him.

"Not for me." Austin said softly. "I love you."

Ally kissed him again, allowing her hands to roam his muscular body.

"I love you too," she murmured against his lips. He pulled her tighter to him in response.

There was a knock.

"Ally?" Trish's voice wafted in. Austin and Ally broke apart quickly.

"Hold on!" Ally called. "Don't come in!"

"Why? Are you using that vibrator I gave you when I worked in that sex store?"

"NO!" Ally shouted. "Go away, meet me downstairs."

"That's it, I'm coming in." Trish said, and opened the door. Austin immediately ducked underneath the blankets.

Ally quickly wrapped herself in a sheet.

"Oh my God!" Trish exclaimed, covering her eyes and turning around.

"I can explain," Ally said, picking up Austin's clothes from the floor and throwing it at Austin.

"You don't need too." Trish said. "You guys were having sex."

Austin slipped on his clothes. "No, not sex. We were making love."

Ally blushed as she turned to Trish. "You can open your eyes now."

Austin and Ally were both standing together, fully dressed.

"I cannot believe you two! How long have you been at it?" Trish demanded.

"Last night... it just happened." Austin said. "And neither of us wanted to stop it."

"So, are you two dating now?" Trish asked.

"I want too," Austin replied, looking at Ally.

Ally smiled. "Austin Moon, are you asking me something?"

"Will you go out with me?" Austin asked, smiling shyly. Ally beamed.

"Oh my God." Trish said. "I'm going to go now. This was extremely awkward." There was a rosy red to her cheeks.

"I told you not to come in." Ally said defensively.

Trish just shook her head and left.

...

Ally couldn't believe that she was about to knock on Austin's bedroom door with the sole intention of sleeping with him again. She just couldn't believe it. And Austin was her boyfriend. She was dressed in black jean shorts and a tank-top, which wasn't really sexy, but revealed as much skin as possible.

She knocked, and Austin opened the door. He was shirtless, and holding a guitar. He had faded gray sweatpants.

"Hey, Ally." Austin said, smiling. "Did my parents let you in?"

She shook her head. "I snuck in the backdoor and went upstairs. And I told my Dad I was sleeping over at Trish's. And I told Trish where I would really be at."

Austin raised his eyebrows and grinned. "You're getting good at lying," he said, gesturing for her to come in. He shut and locked the door behind her and set the guitar and on its stand.

"I'm going to put a shirt on." Austin said. Ally shook her head frantically.

"No! Don't- I like you without a shirt."

Austin grinned and shrugged. "Okay. What do you want to do? Watch a movie?"

Ally shook her head, and he tilted his head.

"I want to do something else." She whispered, and raised her eyebrows.


	3. Chapter 3

"Something else?" Austin asked, his voice breaking.

"Something else." Ally agreed, moving closer to him, and Austin tilted his head down and slid his hands around her waist. Their lips suddenly crashed together, laced with passion and urgency. Ally's hands clutched his shoulders, then crept up to tangle themselves in his silky blond locks. She moaned into the kiss, and he bit her lip, growling huskily. Ally jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist with another moan, and Austin stumbled backwards, and they fell, clumsily, onto the bed. Austin grabbed the hem of her tanktop and peeled it off her, enjoying the view of her slim, fit body.

"You have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?" Austin murmured. Ally looked at him.

"Gorgeous?" she asked, confused. Austin propped himself up on his elbows.

"Yes. Gorgeous. You have no idea how pretty you are. The way other boys look at you, don't you notice?" Austin asked, tucking a strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear. "It drove me insane. I wanted to punch everyone who looked at you that way in the face."

Ally looked at him, a blush rising on her cheeks. "Not true," she said quietly.

Austin laughed and kissed her. "Gorgeous," he insisted.

She smiled, and stroked his torso. "I love you," she said. Austin smiled, and wrapped his arms around her to unclasp her bra.

"I love you too," he said, as the bra floated onto the floor. She grinned bashfully.

Austin leaned over and opened the dresser drawer.

"You know, after we did 'Something Else' I bought condoms." Austin said, opening the box and pulling out a foil packet. Ally grinned.

She pulled down his sweatpants and boxers. Austin ripped open the foil packet, and rolled on th condom, and as he did so, Ally tore off the rest of her clothes. Austin kissed her, and was about to flip them over, when Ally placed her hand on his chest.

"Can I be on top?" She asked shyly. Austin smiled and gently laid back, placing his hands on her hips to guide her. She postioned herself on top of his hard erect length and dropped down on it. So deep. It was so deep. She cried out in shock and pleasure. Austin leaned up and kissed her, and she gave a little thrust. Austin groaned. She tried another, and another, rotating her hips so that it was slow and deep. She moaned, throwing her head back. She picked up the tempo, and their hips collided with each other over and over.

"Come with me," Austin said, through clenched teeth. Ally uttered a small shriek as she came, and it brought Austin's own release.

Ally crashed on top of Austin, breathing heavily. "Wow," she said, reaching up to stroke Austin's hair.

"Wow," he agreed. "We should do 'Something Else' more often.

Ally laughed and played along. "Yeah, we should." Austin peeled off the condom and dropped it into the trash can by his bed.

"Do you want to watch TV?" he asked. Ally nodded and snuggled close to him as they both got underneath the covers.

...

"You did it again?" Trish squealed. Ally shot her a glare.

"Shhh, don't be so loud." She said.

Trish raised her eyebrows. "You spent the night at his house. What else did you do besides knock each others brains out?"

Ally laughed. "We watched TV and worked on a song."

Trish rolled her eyes. "This better not effect your careers."

Ally shook her head. "It won't," she promised. Ally paused. "Will you go to the doctor's with me?"

"Why?" Trish demanded. "Did you catch an STD? OH MY GOD, ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

Ally slapped her arm. "NO! For God's sake Trish, I just want to see if I can get birth control."

Trish made a disgusted face. "I'm going to hear every detail of your sex life, aren't I?" she sighed.

Ally shrugged. "Your my best friend. So pretty much. You coming or what?"

Trish sighed and nodded. "Fine. But I'll be seeing if they need to hire someone. I just got fired."

Ally rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Austin and Ally. **

Austin splashed Dez, laughing. The group was at the beach, and Austin and Dez were in the water, while Ally and Trish were laying on beach towels.

"Dude, I can't believe you and Ally are dating." Dez said, flicking strands of red hair out of his blue eyes.

"I know. I can't believe it either." Austin agreed. He dove into the water, popping up a few feet away. The drops of water on his tan, muscular body shone like diamonds.

Dez looked at him slyly. "Trish told me that she walked in on you two doing it."

Austin laughed. "It was really awkward." Dez splashed him.

"Let's go back to the girls." Dez said. Austin nodded, and together they waded out of the water and walked up to the girls.

"What's up?" Austin asked, sitting next to Ally. He tried not to notice how hot she looked in her little red bikini, and tried to ignore the fact that he wanted to tear them off and make love to her right then and there.

Ally smiled at him. "Nothing much." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, making him swallow and lean away.

Ally looked at him, hurt. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

Austin laughed. "Nothing." he lowered his voice. "It's just you in that bikini. It makes me want to do 'Something Else.'

Ally's eyes widened, and she looked down at herself. "I had no idea," she mumured, shocked. Austin tilted his head.

"I swear to God, you have no idea how gorgeous you are." Austin said.

"Gross guys." Trish said, raising her eyebrows. "We're only a foot away. We can hear everything you're saying."

Dez was staring at them in horror, and Trish patted his arm. "It's okay, Dez."

Ally and Austin both blushed.

"I'm gonna go get us some cold water bottles." Trish continued. "We need to pour them on you guys."

Austin shivered. "Jesus, you guys are brutal."

Ally laughed. "I think Trish has a point. We can barely stay five minutes together without stripping."  
"Fine." Austin said. "We'll have a date tonight. And no sex."

Ally's face fell. "What about a date, and then sex after?" she muttered.

Trish's eyes widened. "Ally! For God's sake! When have you started talking like that?"

Ally blushed, and stared at her feet. Austin swallowed.

"I'm going to go make reservations." he walked away quickly, stealing an icy water from someone's cooler and dumping on himself.

Dez raised his eyebrows. "Damn, you guys have hots for each other."

Ally sighed, and stood up. "Cold shower."

She left, leaving Dez and Trish alone.

"Think they'll last?" Dez asked, raising his hand to block the sun. Trish laughed.

"Not a chance."

...

Austin in a black suit was hot. James Bond hot. Ally thought. She wondered if she herself was hot. She was wearing a bright red strapless dress, slightly too short. But she desperately wanted to have sex. She still hadn't told Austin that she was on birth control now, and that they could do it bare. And she really wanted too. Ally opened the door of Sonic Boom with a shy smile.

"Wow." Austin said. "You look... amazing." His eyes traveled down her body.

Ally smiled, and pressed against him, breathing his scent of sandalwood. "You look great too," Ally whispered in his ear.

Austin swallowed. "Come on, or we'll be late to our reservation." Ally smiled, and grabbed his black tie, twisting it around her hand.

"Maybe I don't want to go to a reservation."

Austin's eyes widened. "Then that changes everything," he breathed. "Is your dad home?"

Ally shook her head. "He's at some convention. Won't be back until tomorrow."

"And he leaves you here? All alone? Doesn't he know what filthy beasts want to ravage his daughter?" Austin asked.

"No, but I do." Ally said, and she pulled on his tie so that he followed her upstairs to her room. Allly kissed him suddenly, hungrily. She pulled off his tie, throwing it somewhere. Austin kicked his shoes off. She pulled off his jacket, and Austin let it fall to the floor without concern. He kissed Ally's neck, making her moan as she undid the buttons of his crisp white shirt. He shook it off, making him shirtless. Ally stepped back, her fingers running down his torso to his belt buckle, and she unbuckled it, almost painfully slow, and she popped open the button of his pants. Austin was left in his black boxer briefs. Austin stepped close to her, and unzipped her sexy red dress, watching as it fell to the floor. He raised his eyes at the black lacy thong and bra she was wearing. She bent down and unbuckled her high heels, throwing them out of her way. He picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. Ally giggled and pounded his back.

"Austin!" she screamed. He laughed, and threw her on the bed, placing hot kisses on her collarbone and down her stomach. He peeled off her panties, throwing them behind his shoulders, and he looked at her hairless pussy.

"Can I try something?" he asked, and before Ally could answer, he spread her legs, and licked her clit. Ally nearly convulsed, that felt so good.

"Austin," she moaned. His tongue swirled, lapping around her swollen bundle of nerves, and then suddenly he pressed his tongue down hard.

Ally screamed with pleasure, as she orgasmed, and Austin pulled back as her juices spilled out.

"Oh my God." Ally said, her voice hoarse. "That was incredible."

Austin smiled, and began kissing his way up to her breasts, and he unclasped her bra. Ally leaned forward, and tugged him out of his underwear, allowing his erection to spring loose. She grasped it firmly, and he groaned, closing his eyes. She sat up, and began experimentally twisting her hands gently, and stroking it firmly. Her fingers brushed his slit, and he shuddered. When he felt himself building up, he jerked away and pushed Ally down on the bed, and shoved himself roughly in her. Ally moaned, digging her fingers into his hair as he growled sexily.

He began to thrust, hard, and mercilessly, and Ally knew she wouldn't be able to walk right the next few days. But she met his hips, and her legs dragged him down deeper. He pressed her clit with his thumb, and she threw back her head, shrieking softly. Austin groaned, and sped up. How was this even possible? This was rough and wild, and Ally looked at him. He wasn't wearing a condom. And he didn't realize it yet. So much for the surprise, Ally thought. She came as he did, and together they crashed down in the blinding white light, panting hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**I actually have no idea on what to write. Total writer's block. But I had some ideas:**

**1. Ally gets preggers.**

**2. Austin proposes **

**3. Ally gets kidnapped.**

**4. Austin moves to New York. **

**Just message me what you want!**

**Whatever gets the most votes wins! (OBVIOUSLY.)**

**BUT FOR ANY VAMPIRE DIARIES FANS, CHECK OUT MY KLAUS AND CAROLINE FANFIC!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND PM'S I GOT. PMS. PRIVATE MESSAGES. NOT LIKE, YOU KNOW, PMS. OKAY. I'M BLABBERING. **

**BUT THANKS TO MUSICISART22 FOR ALL HIS/HER IDEAS AND 24-7R5ERNROSSLYNCHNPIXIELOVER. JEEZ, THAT'S A LONG NAME. HOW DO YOU REMEMBER THAT? ANYWAYS, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I GIVE TO YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THIS FANFI. DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE, DISLIKE, ETC! **

"I don't want you to go," Ally said, hugging Austin tightly, her face buried in his chest. It's been three heavenly months of dating, and now Austin has to go to a New York to do several photo shoots and do a few interviews. He was going to be gone for about a month. Austin kissed the top of her head.

"I know. I don't want to leave you behind either," Austin murmured, and he hugged her tighter.

Trish rolled her eyes. "For the love of God! Ally, the only reason you're not going is because you don't want to be behind in schoolwork. Just ditch school! Nobody likes being there anyway."

"But I like school," Ally said, her voice muffled, as her face was still buried in Austin's shirt. Austin chuckled, and kissed her head again.

"Besides, Austin will be fine, Trish. I'll be going with him." Dez said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Take care of Dez, will you?" Trish said, and Dez scowled. Austin laughed.

"Yeah, don't worry." He shut his eyes and buried his face in Ally's hair before letting her go. "My flight is gonna board soon."

Ally gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Be back soon."

Austin nodded. "I will. I promise."

Dez turned to Trish. "Do I get a kiss?" he asked hopefully. Trish gave him a disgusted look and slapped his arm.

"No." Trish paused. Dez smiled, looking hopeful, but then Trish slapped him again. "Just- just- no. Bye guys!"  
Dez pouted, and Austin laughed.

"Bye, Trish, Ally. I'll see you guys soon." Austin said, and he glanced at Dez.

"Bye, losers, we're off to New York, baby!" Dez said, and he walked away. Austin gave them one last smile, kissed Ally's cheek, and ran off after him.

"I miss him already." Ally moaned, and Trish gave her a sympathetic look.

...

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Trish," Ally said urgently, bursting in the ice cream shop where Trish worked. Trish turned around. Her best friend was pale, and looked like she was about to hurl.

"What's wrong?" Trish demanded. "You look like you're gonna puke. Turn the other way, don't puke on me, please, I love this shirt!"

"I'm not going to puke. Although I might puke every morning. For the next 9 months." Ally said, shutting her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Trish asked dumbly.

"I think I'm pregnant." Ally blurted, and Trish gasped.

"Really?" Trish asked. Ally nodded.

"I'm two weeks late," Ally muttered.

"Okay. Let's calm down, both of us. Have you told Austin?" Trish said. Ally shook her head. "Okay. Well, let's get a pregnancy test first. I'll come with you." Trish took Ally's hand and she was about to leave the shop when the manager came out.

"Trish, where are you going?" The manager growled. "We have costumers waiting!"

"I have to do something really important." Trish said. "I'll be right back."

"No! There's nobody here to cover your shift, and I have a dentist appointment. If you leave, Trish, you're fired!"

Trish shrugged, and left. Ally looked at her friend glumly.

"You didn't have to do that." she said. Trish laughed.

"I hated that job anyway." Trish replied, as they walked to the pharmacy.

...

Austin grinned at the camera as Dez took a photo with a couple of fans.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're here in New York," the girl babbled. Austin smiled kindly at her.

"It's great to be here," Austin replied, as Dez snapped another photo.

"Where's Ally?" The girl asked, and Austin's face fell.

"She's at home, and I miss her a lot." Austin gave the girl a sad smile. "I have to go, but it was great meeting you."

The girl squealed in response, and Dez gave her the camera back. Both boys left.

"I hate it when they squeal," Austin said. "I can understand it at concerts, but why can't I just have a regular conversation?"

"You're crazy." Dez said. "I want to have girls screaming all over me like that."

Austin grinned, and shook his head. "It gets annoying after awhile, I promise."

"I think you're crazy," Dez said.

...

"Positive." Ally said numbly, exiting the bathroom. Trish was sitting on her bed, reading _Fifty Shades of Gray _intently.

"Hey, Ally, did you and Austin ever try any of these stuff?" Trish called.

"I'm out of the bathroom, Trish." Ally said, and Trish's head snapped up.

"The results?"

"Positive," Ally said, tears filling up her eyes. "I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

**DON'T WORRY, THAT WASN'T THE IDEA I WAS GOING WITH. THERE WILL BE SOMETHING NEW AND UNEXPECTED POPPING UP. **

**I MIGHT POST THIS LATER TODAY, OR TOMORROW, DEPENDING ON WHAT YOU GUYS SAY! IF YOU GUYS ASK, I MIGHT EVEN POST IT IN AN HOUR. **

**FEEL FREE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOMETHING, TELL ME, BUT DON'T BE JERKS ABOUT IT.**

**REMEMBER. THIS ISN'T THE COMPLETE IDEA I WAS GOING WITH, JUST A CHAPTER. KEEP THAT IN MIND BEFORE YOU POUNCE. :) OTHER THAN THAT, ENJOY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys :) A lot of you told me you didn't really like that chapter because it didn't fit well, and I agree. Not my best work. **

**So, I deleted it, and will be working on a new thing tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reviewing and having patience with me. **

**Lovers you,**

**GOLDENMOUTH **


	9. Chapter 9

**Let's give this another go, shall we?**

Austin stepped out of the plane and nearly toppled over. "Ally," he breathed, and he clutched her tightly to his chest.

"Hey." She murmured. Austin leaned down and captured her lips with his.

"God, I missed you." Austin murmured, and Ally blushed, running her hand through his thick blond hair.

"I love you," Ally said seriously, and Austin smiled, leaning down to kiss her again.

"I love you too." he murmured.

"Oh God, not the whole lovebird scene again." Trish complained.

"Yeah. Seriously." Dez said. "It's super gross watching you two make out."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Hi, Dez."

Dez smiled. "Hey Ally. Missed you." He turned to Trish and smiled. "I missed you too," he said seriously.

Trish smiled, although she looked a bit uncomfortable. "I missed both of you."

"All right." Austin said. "Let's go pick up our bags."

...

Ally shoved Austin against the wall, her fingers flying as she unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged it off, and her hands roamed his entire body, and he moaned.

"God, Ally." He said huskily, and Ally smiled. She loved what she could do to him. He kissed her, and they stumbled toward the bed. It was funny, as soon as they entered Austin's bedroom, it was on. They fell onto the bed.

Austin unclasped her bra, and took one of her rosy nipples in his mouth and sucked. Ally shrieked, and he rolled and pinched on the other one gently. Ally shoved him away, and her fingers danced along his muscular stomach and happy trail to the button of his jeans. She flicked it open, leaned down, and unzipped his zipper with her teeth.

Austin swallowed, as his rock hard dick twitched. Ally peeled his jeans off. Austin shut his eyes, then pulled her up onto his chest, kissing her roughly. He tore her skirt, and Ally made a small protesting noise against Austin's lips.

"Sorry," he said, his voice deep and rough with lust. His dark chocolate eyes meet her warm doe-eyed gaze. Ally just shook her head and kissed him again. Austin flipped them over, yanking off Ally's panties.

"That's not fair." Ally muttered. "You still have your boxers on."

Austin smiled, and yanked off his boxers. "Better?"

Ally kissed him. "Much," she mumbled into his mouth. She grasped his waist and shoved him inside of her, gasping when he filled her up. Austin groaned.

"So tight and wet," he panted, slowly beginning to thrust.

"Faster," Ally moaned, bucking her hips against his for more friction. Austin gave her a dark, sinful grin. He began thrusting even slower. Ally growled, and flipped them over. Austin stared up at her in surprise.

"I said I wanted it faster." Ally snapped, and she began riding him hard. Austin watched as her eyes half-closed and she threw back her head.

"Austin," she moaned. Austin flipped them around again with a lustful look in his eyes.

He kissed her neck, and then thrust into her sharply and roughly, hitting that spot deep inside her. Ally arched her back.

"Austin!" she screamed, and he thrust into her again, right into that same spot. She screamed again, and then he pounded roughly into her, growling roughly.

"I'm going to-" Austin said, and he exploded inside her, coating her walls with hot seed.

This brought on her own release, and her walls tightened around his still squirting cock, milking every last drop.

Austin stared into her eyes, as he rolled off her.

"Austin, I need to tell you something." Ally said.

Austin smiled. "Anything, love."

"I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, I know. Super intense right? The story isn't finished guys.. -_-**

**But I will be updating at 8:00 p.m in Florida time, because I live in this hot and muggy hellhole. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and support. **

**Lovers you, **

**Goldenmouth. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own Austin and Ally.**

Austin laughed. Ally looked at him, confused.

"I don't think it works that fast," he explained. Ally shook her head.

"No, Austin, I'm seriously pregnant. I found out after you left for New York."

He frowned. "So you mean, kids? And they are mine? I'm a dad?"

Ally nodded, her eyes filling up with tears. She ducked her head, hoping he wouldn't see them, but of course he did.

"Hey," Austin said gently, tilting her face up. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

Ally just shook her head. "But-"

"No buts." Austin said firmly. "I'll stay with you, I promise. I want to be in the baby's life."

Ally buried herself into Austin's chest and cried. "What will our parents say?" she blubbered.

"It'll be okay," Austin said, glad that Ally couldn't see his horrified expression.

Ally pulled away, and he smiled.

"Trish knows," Ally said.

"Okay. But we shouldn't tell Dez until later. We don't everyone to know yet, do we?" Austin said.

...

**ONE MONTH LATER. **

Ally was wearing Austin's big red hoodie. She wasn't quite showing yet, she was just a bit chubbier than normal. But nobody quite knew she was pregnant yet, and she didn't want anyone to see she was buying prenatal vitamins. Austin had offered to get them for her but she refused, telling him that if someone saw him it could be dangerous for his career. Austin pointed out that the whole world knew that he was dating her. But still. Ally wanted to go by herself, and so Austin relented.

He was sneaking out more often, to come sleep in the same bed with her. His sandalwood scent lingered on _his _side of the bed, on the sheets and pillows. He even had a clothes drawer, and his bathroom things in a drawer in Ally's bathroom. It was like they lived together. In fact, he was probably waiting for her right now.

"Ally?" a fimilar voice asked, and she turned around.

"Hey, Elliot!" Ally said, smiling at her old camp buddy. He smiled, his bright blue eyes lighting up.

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking beside her.

"Oh, just some late night shopping. We ran out of milk," Ally lied.

Elliot smiled. "Got milk?" he joked. Ally laughed nervously.

"Hey, do you want to get some coffee tomorrow or something?" Elliot asked. "We can talk about camp?"

Ally stared at him, and he laughed.

"I was kidding about the camp part." he explained, running his hand through his short brown hair.

"Okay," Ally agreed. "You are an old friend after all." Elliot smiled, but it looked forced. Something strange flashed in his blue eyes.

"I'll meet you in Sonic Boom at 3:00?" he asked.

Ally nodded. "That works." They walked in silence for awhile, then Elliot stopped and pointed to a shiny red Ford pickup truck.

"My truck," he said.

"Bye," Ally said, as he waved and climbed in, driving away. Ally shuddered. Something about Elliot felt off.

...

Ally came home, with the prenatal vitamins. She walked into her room, and sure enough, Austin was there. He grinned at her.

"Hey, you get what you needed?" Austin asked. Ally nodded.

He was so sweet. He paid for all her vitamins and doctor's visits. Ally was still writing amazing songs, and Austin was still singing. It was clear that niether of them were going to abandon their careers. What was it that Austin had said?

"We'll find a way."

Ally had sighed in relief. Their dreams were both intact.

Austin smiled at her now, his chocolate brown eyes lighting up.

"You okay?" he asked. Ally nodded again.

"I was just thinking about how sweet you are," Ally confessed.

Austin walked over to her and kissed her sweetly, then rubbed her tummy.

"I love you," Austin said, and it was a promise of some sort. "And the baby."

And he just held her, without saying anything else, but he didn't have too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, next chapter! Hopefully it doesn't suck, and I don't have to delete it. **

**Should I also delete the past Author's notes that I've written? Like, the ones that are chapters?**

**What do you think?**

**Happy reading! Oh yeah. Don't own Austin and Ally.**

Elliot walked into The Sonic Boom and smiled at Ally.

"Ready to go, Ally?" he asked, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Go where?" Austin asked, appearing from nowhere.

"Just to get coffee with Elliot." Ally said. Austin frowned.

"Coffee? As in a date?" he folded his arms. "With Elliot?"

Ally laughed. "No, no, no. He's an old buddy, and we're just gonna catch up. We don't want to date each other, right Elliot?"

Elliot smiled coldly. "That's what I remember."

"See Austin, no worries." Ally said. Austin sighed, then leaned down and kissed her. It was thick was sexual tension, and it was obviously pointed toward Elliot.

"Okay, call me if you need anything," Austin told Ally. He looked up at Elliot, his eyes cold.

"Take care of her." Austin said, and it sounded like a warning. Ally blushed.

"Oh, I will." Elliot said, and his voice was chilly. "Come on, Ally."

Ally blew a kiss to Austin and turned to her old friend.

"So you and Austin are dating now?" Elliot asked. Ally nodded.

"Yeah, he's a sweetheart." Ally said. Elliot gave a strained smile.

"I'm so happy for you," he said, but he didn't sound happy at all.

"Is something wrong?" Ally asked, concerned.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Elliot said curtly. Ally smiled, feeling uncomfortable. This wasn't the friendly, warm Elliot she remembered. This Elliot was weird and cold, if slightly rude.

"Where do you want to go?" Elliot asked her, and his voice had warmed up considerably, and he no longer sounded upset.

"Wherever you want to go," Ally said, and Elliot smiled.

"Do you want a smoothie?" He offered, and Ally nodded.

"That would be great." Ally said, and he offered his arm.

"My lady?" He said in a fake British accent. It was almost adorable. Ally took his arm.

Elliot took her to the smoothie place and sat her down.

"I'll go order." Elliot said. "What do you want?"

"Cherry vanilla shake." Ally said, reaching into her purse for her wallet.

"No, I'll pay." Elliot interuppted. Ally looked at him, taken aback.

"You really don't have too," Ally said, but Elliot grinned at her.

"I want to," he insisted.

"Thanks," she said.

"So, cherry vanilla shake?" he asked. Ally nodded.

He brought back their orders. He slid her shake across the table.

"Listen, Ally, I need to tell you something." Elliot said, taking a sip of his mango smoothie.

"What is it?" Ally asked, dread clumping in her stomach. If Elliot liked her...

"I have feelings for you," he confessed, taking another sip of his smoothie, and looking up at her, his blue eyes bright.

"Listen," Ally said awkwardly, "I'm with Austin now, and I'm in love with him. I've been in love with him even before I fugured out I was preg-" she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"You're pregnant?" Elliot said quietly, his blue eyes bright with interest. "With Austin's kid?"

Ally nodded. "Will you tell anyone?" she asked. Elliot shook his head.

"No. Not a soul." he said, and he took another sip of his smoothie. He seemed to understand how awkward it was for the both of them because he asked:

"Do you want to head on back?"

Ally nodded gratefully. "Yes thank you." Elliot smiled warmly. But his eyes. His eyes looked dead and cold, sharklike.

"You know what, I have my truck parked just half a block from here," Elliot said. "We could drive, you know, since your preggers."

"Sure," Ally said, taking a gulp of her cherry vanilla smoothie. _And it will go faster, _she thought. She didn't want to spend another minute more with Elliot and his awkwardness. _He must be bipolar, with all those mood swings he has. _

They walked in silence to the car, and Ally let go of his arm. He pulled out the keys from his pocket and unlocked the car. He opened the door for her, watched as she climbed in, and then shut it gently. He climbed into the drivers seat, and paused. Ally watched him. His face was hard and cold, as he leaned to grab something under his seat. He pulled out a pistol.

Ally's heart stopped. She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Elliot?" Ally said. He looked at her, his blue eyes icy and sharp.

"You really think I would let you slip through my fingers like that?" He said, and his voice was oddly flat and emotionless, though those blue eyes of his burned. "I made a mistake the first time. I'm not letting you go."

"Elliot, what are you talking about?" Ally said, "I love Austin! I'm carrying his child."

Elliot smiled, a cruel twisted smile, and he pointed the gun to her stomach.

"About that," he said. Ally screamed. The gun went off, but it missed her stomach, hitting her shoulder instead.

"Damn," Elliot hissed as he aimed again. Ally sobbed, tears leaking down her face.

"You can't hurt my baby," she cried. Elliot looked at her.

"I can't have a parasite growing in you." His lips twisted, and he looked like a rabid animal.

The driver's side window exploded suddenly, and glass rained everywhere. Austin stood behind it, with a brick. He hit Elliot's head, and Elliot slumped.

"Ally." Austin said, his eyes widening when he saw all the blood. "Don't worry, I'm calling an ambulance."

he said. "Put pressure on it." Ally obeyed, relief flowing through her veins.

Soon, sirens were heard as two ambulance pulled over.

"It's all right." Austin soothed. "I'm here."


End file.
